Cables and Crack Present: Spiderman
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Collection of one-shots and fluffy smut stuff about the webbed wonder and his supporting cast.
1. Mary-Jane 1

**Author's Notes: it felt like he was missing out on the loving in the C&C mythos, hence this new collection. I may reupload some old ones from our spidey-verse here but it will mostly be new material like this. Hope you enjoy**

"I just feel like being naughty tonight" Mary-Jane Watson said with a wink. She was laid across his bed wearing a tight blue t-shirt with I heart Spiderman scrawled across, and thin black panties. God he loved her.

MJ smirked, witnessing the proportionate speed of a spider as Peter Parker stripped. She licked her lips when she saw his erection. In seconds he was on top of her, pinning her down beneath him. She moaned as his hands went to her chest.

She moaned as he grasped her breasts, roughly squeezing her large boobs. Her legs lifted, clamping her bare thighs to his sides. He retaliated by gripping those instead, rubbing her smooth pale skin speedily.

Then his hands slid up to her waist and gripped the hem of her shirt. He slowly rolled it up and over her head, discarding it on the floor. Her heaving breasts were already bursting out of her tight bra. He unclasped the thin clothing anyway, tossing it aside as well.

She bit her lip, moaning again, knowing the noise drove him wild. He muttered something she couldn't hear then yanked down her knickers. His eyes washed over the naked sexy redhead beneath him. Nights like this he was forced to reevaluate the meaning of 'Parker luck.'

Slam. MJ's whole body shuddered as his cock slid into her wet entrance. He slowly pulled back again. Smack. He crashed down into her again. This time he was not slow. He pounded into her over and over, his dick thrusting harder and harder into the redhead's pussy.

She moaned louder as his hands brushed down her sides, massaging her hips gently before gripping them tightly and pulling her up to get deeper inside her. Mary-Jane's eyes watered. When Peter fucked her, he fucked her hard. His hands were back on her tits now, kneading them against her chest, then one hand went to her neck.

He had a tight grip on her throat, but he wasn't choking her. His thumb was rubbing against the skin softly while his hand held her head in place. Them his head dived down to meet hers and their lips locked. Now when she moaned, she was moaning into him.

Her hips bucked wildly beneath him as he screwed her. He was so strong, and so passionate. Mary-Jane loved her husband. Tonight he was really losing control: she was a naughty girl though. Neither of them paid it any attention when the bed cracked. Then one of the legs snapped and the bed fell to one side. Both bodies rolled off onto the floor.

MJ was on top now, but she wasn't in control. Peter wasn't going to allow that. Her hips rolled into his as his left hand planted itself on her left butt cheek and pushed down. His hand was still at her neck, squeezing lightly now to egg her on. Mary-Jane didn't need much encouragement.

He thrust up at her, making the redhead tremble, her fingers knotting themselves into his brunette hair. She bit down on her lip, driving him mad, so he drove her harder. She cried out and Peter grinned. She had reached her climax first. It always gave him a sense of pride when he managed that.

Then she pressed her hands to his chest, her pelvic region still erupting and gasped out the word that always got him, without fail. "Jackpot." Peter joined her in orgasm. "Fuck" she muttered over and over again, and he grunted in agreement. Them she fell forwards, slumped on his chest, and his arm instantly wrapped around her. "I love you tiger," she breathed out. "You're okay I guess" he grinned, and she punched him.


	2. Silk 1

_**Author's Notes: I know this collection is long overdue an update. I intend at some point to repost all the Spidey related stories I've already done here like I did in Batgirls but I wanted to get some original content up first. I spent yesterday planning a handful of stories for here so hopefully whenever I get a chance to write I can just pick one and smash it out for you. In the meantime, I'd just like to say: Silk is awesome! So anyway, enjoy Spidey's ewrly encounter here with the newest member of the Spider-Family.**_

Animal attraction. That's what drove them to kiss. Alone on the rooftop. Peter Parker and Cindy Moon. Spiderman and Silk.

His lips worked roughly against hers as he lifted her off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist. He lowered her to the floor, his body pressing down against hers as she pulled away his shirt. His mask was already half way off to allow the kissing. The webbing that disguised Silk's identity fell away and faded, revealing the girl beneath.

Wearing a loose green vest, and shorts, Cindy looked nervous beneath him, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked so damn hot too. He lets his hands loose on her, searching the dark haired girl's body thoroughly. Cindy's moans drove him crazy.

Cindy Moon allowed her mind to wander. She'd spent years alone in a bunker with nobody but the pre-recorded messages of Ezekiel for co"mpany. But now here she was: free, alive, and with the hottest guy she'd ever seen already rubbing her shorts.

She felt those shorts dragged down her smooth long legs and then his hand cupped her crotch. She squirmed slightly and heard her own breathing hasten, feeling the wet lustful throbbing in her pelvis. Them he grasped the under-edge of her vest and rolled it up from her chest. She extended her arms above her head to oblige him as he pulled it off.

She wasn't wearing a bra - she'd never felt the need in the bunker. Now she found herself blushing, feeling quite self-conscious as his spider-eyes swept over them. He paused. Then he peeled his mask off all the way and tossed it aside. Cindy smiled and ran her hand through his messy brown hair. Peter grinned.

Cindy lay there screaming, all her sense screaming with lust for him, while he pleasured her breasts. It was a small modest rack, but more than enough for him to grab and squeeze and tug. Cindy felt her breathing pick up again as he pumped her boobs up and down on her chest, gripping the nipples between thumb and forefinger. A light tweak made her cry out, then he realised her tits and she let out a deep sigh.

For a moment they lay there together, boy on girl. Then Cindy felt the urges grow uncontrollable and grabbed the bottom half of his costume, tearing it away. Peter offered no objection and now Cindy could clearly see the bulge in his boxers. Her breasts were heaving, and her smooth skin trembling. Seven years alone in a bunker. This had better be worth the wait.

He slid away his boxers and only now did Cindy appreciate the full size of his erection. She was shaking uncontrollably as he gently pulled away her knickers and she felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance teasingly. His arms pressed to hers and their hands locked together, stretched above her head, his head darted to her neck and she moaned as he started to plant small soft kisses on the perfect unbroken skin.

Peter could barely contain himself, but he forced himself to take it slow, at least at first, for her sake. He pressed himself a little further and the noise she made was exquisite. As he got deeper and deeper inside her, he found himself smiling at how adorable her nervous little face was. "It's okay..." He whispered. She smiled back and leaned forwards to kiss him. He obliged, then started to roll his hips forwards. Cindy's head shot backwards in a high pitched broken wail. Peter grinned wider.

Before too long, they'd found their rhythm. Peter was fucking her just hard enough to get those hot sexy moans from her every time. His pelvis grinded against hers, as his cock crashed into her tight pussy over and over. He knew they both had the proportionate strength of a spider, so he allowed himself to get gradually faster and harder with her until it felt like the whole roof was shaking and Cindy's body was practically spasming beneath him as her limbs flailed wildly and her moans turned to shrieks.

Cindy had never felt this alive, not even before her isolation. She clung to him as best as she could with her arms and legs as he screwed her. Her head was spinning and her body still shaking as the young beauty's sex noises got loud enough that surely the whole neighbourhood could hear them. She hoped it was a friendly neighbourhood. She could barely form a coherent thought as he slammed into her, pounding her pussy with all his might.

She was first, her orgasm making her entire body writhe and squirm even more. He fucked her all the way through it, holding her in place as best he could. It was only as she started to calm that he climaxed too, finishing inside her. She heard him moan out and she smiled at the desperate lusty edge to it. Her hands ran along his bare chest and their hot sweaty bodies pressed tighter together.

He rolled off her, lying beside her, catching his breath. She pressed herself gently to his side and rested her hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall with each breath. She smiled at him. He didn't smile back. She was barely listening as he explained that the attraction was a result of their shared spider-senses in close proximity. He told her they couldn't let it happen again. She paused to consider this for a moment then smirked.

"Sure," she said, "although..." His eyes narrowed. "Cindy..." He warned. "We do appear to have excellent stamina," she grinned, her eyes naughtily looking down at his rapidly returning erection. "Cindy..." He hissed again. She loved it when he said her name. She looked up at him with a naughty look in her eye and an unmistakable smirk etched across her features. "Fuck it'" he muttered as he pulled her into another kiss. "No," she murmured in his ear, "fuck me..."


	3. Kitty Pryde 1

_**Author's Notes: This one is set in the Ultimate Universe where Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde dated as teenagers. They probably didn't have sex but if they did, I imagine it would be... Amazing ;)**_

Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde were excited. With Aunt May away for the weekend, they had the whole house to themselves. They intended to make good use of it. They were barely through the door before their lips smashed together lustfully. His hands flew to her sides, her hands cupped his cheeks.

Peter had intended to get Kitty up to his bedroom before they started fucking. They barely made it to the kitchen before he was unzipping her hoodie and rolling back off her shoulders, lifting her up onto the kitchen table so her legs dangled off the edge of either side or him, and yanking open the button of her jeans.

Kitty made moves of her own, yanking off his shirt and trailing her hand submissively down his thin chest. She let out a slight squeak as he yanked her jeans down over her smooth legs and past her ankles. His hands clamped to her naked thighs as he leant forwards and planted a short soft kiss on her lips. Kitty smiled. Peter grinned.

His hands then hooked underneath her legs and lifted her up. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pulled her thighs to his sides and their lips locked together once more as he carried her out of the kitchen to the stairs.

They reached the door of his bedroom and he pressed her back into her. His body now supporting hers through pressure, his hands were free to roam. Peter let loose, searching her chest, pulling at her tight black vest to get to her smooth soft skin. He felt Kitty battling with his belt until she managed to tug it away and her hands instantly flew to his jeans.

The door swung open as she managed to open his jeans, and they fell to his ankles as the two of them fell to the floor, Peter on top. Her legs instinctively lifted to his sides and he ran his hands along her thighs, dragging his fingers roughly. His head dived into her neck and his lips worked their way down to the brunette's heaving bosom.

Peter was tired of Kitty's vest getting in the way. He pushed her slender arms up above her head, then he peeled her top up, and dragged it over her head. He held her body tightly to his, and rolled over so he was on his back, the mutant girl on top of him. Peter's arms wrapped around her and his hands rested on her back. Without hesitating, he reached for the straps of her bra and did his best to undo it. Peter watched a smirk shoot across Kitty's face as her bra fell away, leaving the brunette topless above him.

Kitty felt the hands on her back start to move. One lightly stroked the small of her back and traced the outline of her spine, while the other dropped to her butt and squeezed firmly. Kitty let her hips start to rock forwards against his teasingly, feeling the bulge in his underwear. The size pleased her. Peter groaned and she grinned. She set about softly laying pecks, kisses and nibbles along his collarbone.

"I have got to get you into my bed..." Peter murmured. Kitty licked her lips, "yeah," she whispered back, "yeah you do." Peter lay there as she pushed herself up onto her feet and, clad in only her little panties, lay herself down on his bed, shuffling into the most seductive position she could manage. Kitty looked down as she felt a strand of webbing snag her ankle. Then she cried out as she was dragged with one hard pull from one end of the bed to the other, landing in Peter's strong arms with a kiss.

He pushed her down onto her back on the bed and pinned her arms up above her head. She looked up at him expectantly. Peter's heart was racing as he pulled away his underwear and discarded them. Then he slid the brunette's panties down too, leaving her just as naked as him.

She was beautiful. Peter took a moment to just admire how much so. His eyes washed ofer the sexy teenage mutant girl, taking in her full naked appearance. God, she was so hot. Made him so damn aroused. Kitty made him want to be rough with her. The look on her face made him imagine she wouldn't mind. His erection grew even larger when he imagined the noises she would make.

Kitty cried out when he first thrust inside of her. She couldn't help herself. Her cries turned to gasps and soon to inconsistent panting as the thrusts kept coming. She could feel that Peter's breathing wasn't exactly under control either as he fucked her. Her legs were spread wide apart, he'd made sure of that, and he kept her arms pinned to the pillow above her. His cock pushed deeper and deeper inside her, stretching her pussy to make its entrance.

Kitty was so tight, he'd never even thought it could be like this. And as he slammed into her again and again as hard as he could, the whimpers she made... They were even better than he'd imagined. He pounded her pussy with tremendous force, keeping her wrists held down,and his thighs smacked against hers each time as he fucked her.

Kitty had no control anymore. All kinds of squeaks and gasps escaped her lips. Her whole body writhed and trembled against her will as he kept her pinned down beneath him. Then with one extraordinary thrust, he made her do it. She phased. She screamed as she fell through the bed, through the floor, and down into the kitchen, landing with a thud.

"Kitty!" She heard Peter shout as he ran down the stairs. She sat up dazed to face him. "I'm alright," she told, "sorry..." She added. He grabbed her by both cheeks and kissed her lovingly. "I haven't done that before. I mean, during... Y'know..." Kitty tried to explain. He grinned. "Well let's see if we can make you do it again."

His eyes met hers and she noticed something in his look she'd never seen before. "But first..." He whispered in her ear. Then he spun her around and bent her over the kitchen table. The palm of his hand smacked into her butt cheek and she cried out. He spanked her again, harder this time. She'd never imagined Peter would be into this but she loved it. Kitty had always known she's love being spanked.

He kept one hand on her back to hold her in the place, but the other hand was free to absolutely thrash her ass. As his hand smacked her ass repeatedly, her rear grew redder and the sting spread through her body, driving her wild. Now that he'd started, Peter couldn't stop. The feeling of his skin against hers, the rush of power and control. The sound of the palm of his hand clapping against the soft flesh of her butt.

Her ass was glowing red and Kitty couldn't stop whimpering when he finally made himself stop. There were even tears welling in her eyes. He kissed her and she passionately kissed him back. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back up to the bedroom.

Kitty landed on the bed with a bounce and a grin, in control of herself against now. With a thwip, webbing pinned her wrists to the head board behind her, stretching her arms above her head again. She felt his hand brush against her entrance and she moaned. It was a fleeting moment before his cock slammed into her again.

Peter was grunting and groaning as his penis crashed into her tight vagina over and over, drilling into her as deep as he could. The brunette girl's body was squirming as he fucked it. That drove him crazy.

Kitty had never seen a look in Peter's eyes quite so wild before. That only heightened her arousal as he screwed her. She considered asking him to put on the mask for her but decided against it. As hot as Spidey was, she wanted to see his eyes as he nailed her to his bed.

The bed shook, ready to break as he fucked her with all his strength. Kitty shook even more, just as ready to break. Peter gritted his teeth determined to give her everything. They both cried out.

Kitty gasped for breath as Peter slumped forwards, still finishing inside her. She kissed him. He used his hands, much free-er than Kitty's to hold her face to his as they made out. "Was that..." Peter hesitated, "... Alright?" Kitty laughed. "It was a bit more than that," she winked at him. He grinned. "You are so hot," he told her. "You make me hot," she grinned back. Peter kissed Kitty again.


	4. Carol Danvers 1

_**Author's Notes: I love Carol Danvers so much. This is set when she was Ms Marvel. There's a Siege tie in issue where they team up to fight Venom and he finds out she's attracted to him. They also went on a dte once that went quite well. So there's definitely something there between these two - wish we could see more of it... Well here we can! :D**_

"It's okay that you find me irresistible," Spiderman grinned, hanging upside down from the ceiling in Avengers tower, his mask rolled halfway up his face so he could eat his sandwich. Ms Marvel sighed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I do not find you irresistible," she snapped, "I am perfectly capable of resisting you."

Spidey dropped to the floor in front of her, "that's not what the symbiote said..." He teased her. She sighed. God, he was unbearable. And yet she found him so damn hot. Carol ran a hand through her long blonde hair before she replied. "If you believe what the evil space slime tells you, then you'll believe anything." He stepped closer to her, "you know spiders have the ability to sense interested sexual partners..." He whispered.

Their faces were close enough to feel each other's breaths now. Carol's heart was beating just a little bit faster than she would have liked. "Bullshit," she managed to say finally. "Well yes," he admitted with a shrug, "but how else would I know what you'd really like now is a foot massage and a cuddle?" Carol smirked slightly, "that's not what I want..." "Oh?" Spidey cocked his head to the side.

Her hands landed on his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Even beneath his mask she could see his eyes widen as she whispered what she wanted in his ear. He paused, clearing his throat, then replied apologetically: "I don't have enough web fluid left for that..." Carol grinned: "then let's just do the first thing..." She kissed him.

They just about made it back to Carol's bedroom before they started tearing off each other's costumes in a desperate lustful frenzy. They kept their masks on, Spidey's rolled up halfway to give her access to his mouth though. Now in their underwear, he pushed onto the bed and pinned her down. There weren't many people capable of pinning Carol Danvers down.

Her bra soon joined her black and yellow costume on the floor. Then she felt her panties being eased down slowly. She didn't hesitate to yank away his boxers. His erection stood bolt upright when freed. She licked her lips."go on then," she grinned, "fuck me." He did as he was told.

His cock slammed into her pussy, making her cry out. His hand brushed over her cheek and stroked a few strands of her yellow hair. His hips shot forwards into her harder and harder. Carol's hips buckled beneath him as she moaned out. He was even better than she'd imagined.

He was planting kisses on her neck, biting gently, as he screwed her. His pelvis rocked back and forth, nailing her to the bed, making her wail with pleasure. His hands ran up and down her sexy thighs, nails dragging along her soft flesh as he did. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into the shoulderblades. He groaned as he drilled into her even harder.

Suddenly she surged forwards and they rolled over so she was on top. The blonde rolled her hips into his, grinding hard, taking over the fucking. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hot ass and Carol moaned. Her thrusting was egged on by the way he squeezed and smacked her ass, showing it no mercy.

He left a handprint on her left butt cheek when he spanked it again as hard as he could. She screamed. Her body shot forwards, riding him even faster. Then it was his turn to thrust up into her, and push her off-balance. He pressed his advantage, pinning her down beneath him again, still thrusting into the blonde beauty.

His hands searched her chest now as he screwed her. He squeezed, pinched and tugged her large boobs playfully, in time to the rhythm of his thrusting. Carol whimpered. Her legs shot into the air, flailing wildly as he picked up the pace for the final stretch.

His hands left her breasts and slid up her arms to her hands, holding them tightly, and pinning them up by her leg. The bed shook dangerously beneath them. Their grunts and moans mixed together in a chorus of pleasure. His cock smashed into her vagina over and over, crashing as deep inside her as it could. Carol cried out. Spidey grinned, kissing her lips. Then climax washed over them both as he finished.

Both slumped down onto their backs panting. "Your domino mask is so hot," he muttered. "Yours isn't bad either," she smiled back. She snuggled her body up next to his and he put his arm around her. "So you do find me irresistible," he teased, lightly spanking her again. She nibbled gently on his ear, "so about that foot massage then..."


	5. Carol Danvers 2

**Author's Notes:** **A short one shot in a universe where Peter and Carol ended up dating. Carol is Ms Marvel at this point. Written in honour of The Carol Danvers The Ms Marvel Years book that came out recently - I absolutely love the Carol stories of that era and if you haven't read that series you really need to check it out! Carol is one of my top 3 Spidey ships and I absolutely love the two of them together.**

It had been a really long day. After a time travelling magician and a Brood invasion, the last thing Carol Danvers needed right now was to stumble across the Shocker in the middle of a bank robbery. Unfortunately the universe is not kind to heroes. With a sigh, Ms Marvel flew down towards the escaping criminal, fists clenched, teeth gritted and ready to kick his ass.

Carol wrenched open her apartment window, and flew inside to relative safety, pulling the window closed again behind her. With an audible sigh, she peeled of her black domino mask. God she wanted to just fall into bed right now. "Who was it this time?" She heard Peter call from the kitchen.

Peter Parker was many things. He was the Amazing Spider-Man, a costumed vigilante who understood what it was like to be an underdog superhero like Ms Marvel. Most importantly though, he was her cute and kind boyfriend. "Shocker," she called back, running a hand through her long blonde hair before stumbling into the bedroom. Peter appeared at the door with a smile: "keeping your promise to call me if it's ever anyone Goblin-shaped?" "Yup," Carol answered on autopilot as she yanked off her thigh high black boots and gloves.

His hand pressed to her cheek and she looked up, meeting his eyes. A smile started to creep on her lips. "Sounds like you've had a long day," you said quietly. Then he leant in and kissed her. Carol let her eyes fall shut and a slight moan escape her lips as his pressed against hers and worked them apart so his tongue could explore the roof of her mouth. His thumb brushed gently against her cheek. God she loved it when he held her like that.

He broke away from the kiss and she bit down on her bottom lip disappointed. He loved it when she did that - she looked so cute. "Let me help you relax..." He grinned. Carol felt him lower her, still in her black and yellow costume, onto her back on the bed. His hands trailed down her sides until they found her thighs, smooth and exposed by her costume. She suppressed a moan as his hands slid round from the outside to the inside and slowly but forcefully spread her legs apart. She felt him tugging at the crotch of her costume, pulling it to one side to access beneath. "Oh god," she murmured as his head dipped between her legs.

Her hips bucked as his tongue scraped along her vagina. She reached down and tangled her hands into his messy brown hair, moaning out as he pleasured her. Her pussy moistened as he dove deeper inside her, exploring with the tip of his tongue as he had her mouth before. Then his lips caught on to her clitoris and she gasped for breath feeling him sucking roughly. His teeth started to gently press against her clit. "Peter..." She moaned out. He knew exactly how to pleasure her. He finished her off by planting a couple of rough animalistic kisses on her entrance, then unleashing his tongue fully to lap up her dripping wet cunt.

His face appeared above her own now, cheshire grin spread across his features. "I still got it?" He asked. "Still got it," Carol confirmed as she caught her breath. He hopped off the bed and she watched as he pulled off his shirt and pulled down his jeans. The blonde licked her lips with a grin of her own as he slid out of his boxer shorts. "Recovered?" He smiled over at her. She nodded. "Then let's get you out of those clothes, beautiful..."

He pulled the red sash from around her waist loose and tossed it over his shoulder. He unzipped the back of her black costume and pulled it down her shoulders, stripping her until she was as naked as he was. Then he straddled her waist and she felt his erection pressing against her, throbbing enthusiastically. His hands reached out for hers and their fingers interlinked. She let out a throaty gasp of pleasure as his penis pushed slowly inside her.

Her legs shot upwards and wrapped around his waist, dragging him deeper inside. With a grunt and a thrust he pushed all the way in, his cock imbedded in her pussy now. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his lips flew to her neck, nibbling on her soft tanned skin. Slowly, his hips eased back about halfway, then in one swift movement he slammed back down into her. She cried out, her mouth contorting into an O shape.

With his enhanced strength, Peter could fuck harder than any man. With her own powers, Carol could take it harder than any woman. They were perfectly matched. Peter pounded into her with all his strength, over and over, the rhythm of his love for her taking over. He breathed out hard each time he crashed down into her, groaning slightly as he pulled back. Carol was gasping for air, clinging to him as he fucked her. Her perfectly toned body shook with every thrust he gave.

He growled as he felt his climax approaching. The high pitched wail Carol let out as he drove down into her with all his might pushed him over the edge. She would never let herself sound so vulnerable with anyone else. He moaned out loudly as he felt himself cumming, finishing inside her. Carol's body spasmed in response, trembling still. With a sigh of relief, he slumped forwards, and rolled on to his back beside her.

Her hand rested on his chest, and her body pressed against his, snuggling into him warmly. Peter's arm went around Carol's shoulder instinctively, holding her to him protectively. "That help you relax?" He smiled at her, both of them still catching their breath. "You know it did," Carol replied, letting her head rest on his chest too now, "it always does." He kissed her forehead with a grin. Then he tucked her blonde head under his chin.

"Captain America called for you, earlier," Peter spoke up after a few moments. "I'll call him back later," Carol muttered, not down with cuddling yet. She paused for a moment, smirking. "Have I told you that I technically outrank him?" "Only at every possible opportunity," he laughed. "As long as you know," Carol smiled and he kissed her.


	6. Mary-Jane 2

**Author's Notes:** **Mary Jane started working for Stark in the comics not too long ago. I thought it would be fun to imagine an improper visit at work from a certain friendly neighbourhood Spiderman... ;)**

Mary Jane's heart was racing. She could feel Peter's hands all over her body. He was insatiable. Her back was pressed to the door. Her skirt was already riding up her long luscious legs. Peter's fingers were nimbly undoing the buttons of her tight white shirt from the top down. "Peter..." She breathed out, "not here..." He kissed her. "Right here, right now," he said far more forcefully than he'd ever spoken before, "I am going to fuck you Mary Jane Watson."

Trapped in a cupboard of the Stark Industries building, MJ was helpless as his lips smashed into hers again. She didn't have much of her lunch break left before Stark noticed his newest employee was missing. Peter didn't seem to care about that. He gave up on the last few buttons of her shirt and just ripped it open, the buttons popping off completely. That was going to be hard for her to explain later.

His hands pawed at her heaving breasts and despite her reluctance, MJ found herself moaning. His fingers trailed down her stomach and slid underneath her skirt. She gasped as they searched around her panties. "Okay," she whimpered, "but we'll have to be quick..." He grinned. "That's my girl..."

She felt herself lift off the ground as he pressed her into the door harder. His hands ran up and down her smooth thighs, clawing at her soft pale skin. She breathed out hard as he reached back under her skirt and pulled down her panties. Suddenly he was spinning her around, pressing her front-first into the cupboard wall. He pulled her open shirt back off her shoulders in one movement and dropped it to the floor, then he expertly unclasped her bra, yanked that away too, and started to plant kisses down the revealed expanse of her back.

His hands slipped round her sides and flew to her chest, grabbing her boobs. He squeezed her tits so hard, MJ found herself whimpering softly. He was so much rougher with her than when they were married. She could feel the bulge in his pants growing and pressing against her as he groped her chest harder and harder until she begged him not to squeeze any tighter.

Wordlessly he released her boobs and his hands targeted her skirt instead. MJ felt him pinch the sides of the short black skirt and drag it upwards, exposing her bare naked ass. She heard the zip of his flies, and she swallowed as the tip of his huge cock pressed against her rear entrance. He grasped her ass cheeks and spread them apart, then pushed slowly into her puckered anus. She cried out as he pushed further and further inside her. His hand clamped over her mouth to silence the redhead. Her muffled screams were still loud enough to be heard by anyone passing by as he pushed his cock all the way inside her asshole.

With his free hand, Peter grabbed a fistful of her bright red hair and wrenched her head back to expose the soft flesh of her neck. He pressed his lips to her neck, and traced kisses gently along it. The softness of his kisses were in stark contrast to the force with which he held her head in position and the power with which his hips were rocking into her from behind.

He was pounding her ass full force, slamming in and out of her tight rear bumper. His grunts were low and quiet while MJ's whimpers, even with his hand across her mouth, were audible and high pitched. His hand released her mouth, but she only had a second to gasp for air before his lips captured hers in an animalistic passionate kiss. His hand, now free, roamed her slim body for a few moments, before settling on her quivering ass and rubbing roughly in time with his thrusting.

MJ moaned desperately into the kiss as she felt him finishing, shooting inside her butt. He bit down on her bottom lip as he did. She slumped down exhausted when he released her. "Now come on," he grinned at her, "tell me you didn't enjoy that..." MJ felt a smile starting to spread across her face. "... Wow" was all she managed to say. "You taking lunch at the same time tomorrow?" Peter asked as he redressed. The redhead nodded. He grinned: "see you then." Then he pocketed her panties and left. Mary Jane searched for words but again all she said was "...Wow."


	7. Silk 2

**Author's Notes:** **Not much to say here, it's pretty self explanatory. I think these two are hot together, and I reckon Silk woukd be into a bit of spanking. 3 updates in one day, I hope you enjoyed, and don't say I don't spoil you!**

Peter groaned as a voice woke him up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and slowly looked up to see what had disturbed him. "I didn't realise you slept in your underwear," Cindy Moon, Silk, chirped from her perch at the end of the bed.

"Cindy!" He cried out in surprise. "You..." He struggled for words. "You can't do this. You can't just turn up at my apartment without warning!" She shrugged: "sorry." Then all fours she crawled along the bed towards him, "I'm sorry if I've been naughty. If you want..." She was right on top of him now, practically nibbling on his ear as she whispered: "you can spank me..."

Peter had been hard since he woke up, and as soon as she said the word spank so seductively, he knew she'd got him too horny to resist. He grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned in approval. His hands then slid down from her face and ran up and down the young heroine's body, searching thoroughly. Slowly, he rolled her over so he was on top, then he pinned her down before he broke the kiss.

They were both worked up now, breathing hard. "You have a cute nose..." She muttered, slightly dazed. "You have a cute ass," he countered, spinning her onto the front. The palm of his hand cracked down on her small round rear end and Cindy yelped. "Papa spank," he grinned. "You better," she grinned back.

He slapped her magnificent ass again and once again the noise she made was exquisite. The spanking paused then only to get her out of her costume. It took a brief struggle but soon he was slipping out of her underwear and pulling her across his lap, bent over and nude. His hand rubbed her ass gently, teasingly, and she could feel the bulge in his pants throbbing beneath her. "You've been a bad girl," he licked her lips. Cindy braced herself. He spanked her as hard as he could.

Cindy cried out as he thrashed her ass, slapping the soft trembling flesh relentlessly, leaving bright red handprints. He was enjoying himself, spanking her harder and harder. Tears welled in her eyes but she took it anyway. It was what she'd asked for. Silk needed a good hard spanking from her Spiderman.

Finally he released her from the punishment, nudging her off his lap and onto the bed. He wasn't finished with her yet though. Cindy gasped as she felt his tongue drag slowly along the crack of her ass. Then he slid out of his own underwear and roughly spread her ass cheeks apart. She gripped the sheets on the bed tightly, ready for what came next. His cock slammed into her tight stinging asshole.

Peter gripped her hips with a vice-like grip, squeezing the flesh between the fingers, as he pounded into the brunette's ass. Cindy panted for breath as he fucked her. It was the kind of anal penetration that a girl dreamed about. Brutal but oh so satisfying. He pulled out of her with a grunt and spanked her once more for good measure. Cindy quickly saw her opportunity.

Peter found himself being pushed down onto his back and straddled by the junior spider-hero. "We're not done yet," she grinned, as she wrapped her hand around the shaft of his cock and guided it to her vagina. She bit down on her bottom lip and moaned as she lowered herself onto it, pushing his cock deep into her pussy. He smirked. "Bring it."

They were both moaning now as she rode him like a cowgirl, rough and hard just like he had fucked her. Her hands pressed down his chest, nails digging into the flesh. His hand rested on her hips, feeling the sway of them as they rocked into him. She grinned as she gave him everything she had.

Everything proved to be enough, and she smirked proudly as he gasped out in climax. Her own orgasm dripped against him as she rode him to the finish triumphantly. With a deep breath, Cindy slumped forwards against him and caught his lips with hers, kissing him as passionately as he had kissed her when they'd started. Then they both took a few moments to catch their breath.

Peter looked at the hot naked brunette on top of him and a thought struck him. "Cindy," he said questioningly, "why did you come here?" Silk sat bolt upright: "oh yeah!" She remembered. "Scorpion and Rhino are both attacking the Daily Bugle. Sort of a supervillain team up kinda thing." "Oh for fuck's sake, Cindy," Peter cursed, leaping to his feet and pulling his costume on as quick as he could. "Sorry," Cindy smiled apologetically, webbing up her own costume.

"So what's the plan? Team up to stop them then come back here for more fucking?" Silk grinned cheekily. "Obviously," Spider-Man pulled down his mask. Silk squeaked as he spanked her, running past her for the window. Mere moments later, Spider-Man and Silk arrived to save the day.


	8. Black Cat 1

**Author's Notes:** **got a cheeky little update for you all here with a character I've been looking forward to using for a while...**

"Well I held up my end of the deal," Felicia Hardy purred. Mysterio made an indecipherable gagged noise in the background as Spidey stepped towards his morally questionable partner. "Yes you did," he admitted. Underneath he was smirking. This was a regular set up for the two of them now. Black Cat helped Spiderman catch a criminal, Spidey fucked her brains out, nobody told his wife. It worked well, as a sort of long term crime fighting booty call.

He stepped towards her and cupped her cheek. Her cheek started to flush red as he peeled his mask up to his nose and leant in for a kiss. "In front of him?" She asked weakly. "Yes," Spidey grinned back at her before smashing his lips into hers, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Mysterio fell silent in the background.

Once she'd melted into the kiss and moaned out for more, he slid her arm around her waist and shot webbing up towards the ceiling. "Now we go somewhere more private," he whispered to her as he lifted her off her feet and into the air, leaving the costumed criminal tied up for the police.

There was a cheap hotel on the corner of a nearby street that had always served their purposes well. The top floor was barely occupied, so it was no trouble swinging into an empty room. Black Cat stretched her arms up, eyes dancing around the room. "This looks like the same room as last time," she muttered. "They all look the same to me," Spiderman replied, but he wasn't looking at the room.

His eyes were running over the raven-haired beauty in the cute little domino mask and the zip-up black cat suit with tufts of white fur. She looked so irresistible. Felicia didn't resist as he grabbed her by both cheeks and pulled her into another long kiss, lowering her gently onto the bed beneath him.

They kept the masks on. It was better that way. The rest of their costumes were fair game though. Spidey's finger delicately slipped inside the ring-zip on her chest and eased it down slowly, revealing more and more of her flat stomach. Then, far less gently, his hands dove into her open costume and grasped her breasts, groping her boobs roughly against her chest.

She groaned as he worked her tits with the palms of his hands. Then she cried out as he sharply pinched her left nipple. Then his right hand slowly forced its way down, past her stomach, and into the crotch of her tight black costume. Felicia whimpered submissively as two fingers found her entrance wet and ready.

The Black Cat writhed beneath him as he fingered her harder and harder, pumping his fingers in and out of her tight wet pussy, feeling how moist her folds had become. Her sensitive clit became a victim to his harsh fingers too and soon she was crying out with every movement his hand made. "Fuck me," she breathed out. He smirked. He wasn't going to make it that easy. "Say please," he licked his lips. "Please," she moaned out breathlessly. "Beg for it one more time..." He taunted.

Felicia gave him everything he demanded and soon, he retracted his fingers, leaving her hot smooth body, ready to fuck. She bit down on her bottom lip as he ripped the rest of her costume away and began to strip out of his. God, she loved that huge throbbing cock. She felt it pressing against her entrance. She braced herself. He would not be gentle.

The whole bed shook and Felicia screamed as he thrust into her waiting vagina with all his spider-strength. Her wet cunt squirted uncontrollably with each impact as he pounded into her over and over. The creaking bed threatened to break as Felicia lay there, red and sweaty, her heart pounding even faster than his hips. He barely seemed to break a sweat.

His hands grasped her heaving breasts once more, pumping them up and down on her chest mercilessly, squeezing and pinching as he did. His lips caught hers in the roughest kiss yet, working her lips apart and attacking her mouth in an animalistic passion. His cock filled her soaking wet pussy, sliding in and out with superhuman force and speed. He was fucking her like she was his now. She _was_ his now.

Felicia's head shot back in a lustful howl as she felt him cum inside her. She gripped onto him hard as he slowed to a stop inside her. He left her panting on the bed. "Again..." She breathed out with a grin. He was already pulling his costume back on though. "You know the deal, he shrugged. You get sex when you do good."

"What if I do bad?" She purred, licking her lips. He stopped. "You thinking of stealing again?" He asked slowly. "So what if I was..." She rolled onto her front and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Then..." He stepped towards her, "I would have to spank that out of you." Felicia gulped as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him on the bed. Then she screamed as he started to strike her soft naked ass...


	9. Liz Allan

**Author's Notes:** **a request from Nekron in the reviews, for Peter and Liz Allan from the Spectacular Spiderman cartoon, but where Liz has become Firestar, like in the ultimate universe. Check the request in the review to decide how well I did, and feel free to leave some requests of your own. If you can use the form they've used (template on my profile still) then it makes it easier for me and is more likely to happen. Hope you enjoy this one, particularly you Nekron**

"I just..." Peter searched for the words, feeling himself blush, "missed you?"

Liz Allan bit down on her bottom lip with a smile. Peter Parker was so cute. "I wanted to see how you'd settled in," Peter added, trying to justify his visit. Since Liz had discovered she was a mutant and moved to the Xavier Institute to learn how to use her fire powers, things had been left unsaid between them. Peter was still struggling to explain himself, adding more: "just see how you were doing, y'know?"

"I know," Liz licked her lips, "why don't I show you..." Then she grabbed Peter by both cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. Peter didn't object, instead letting his eyes fall closed and kissing back harder. Liz moaned into the kiss. His hands ran up her back, holding her close, pulling her onto him. Peter ended up on his back with Liz on top of him, their lips still locked.

The kiss broke for Peter to roll her top up and over her chest, then resumed just as passionate as before while he fought with her bra. After much fiddling, the bra fell away and Peter's hands wrapped around her small perky breasts. Liz broke the kiss to gasp out as he squeezed. He rolled the firm mounds in his hands, treasuring the noises he evoked from her.

While he groped her chest, his mouth worked its way down her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh. Liz's hands curled into his brown hair, letting her eyes drift shut as she felt his tongue dart across her taut nipples. Peter didn't stop there. He lapped at her tits, savouring the taste, and the feel of them in his hands. He took her left boob to his lips, sucking on it harder and harder until he heard her moan again.

"Peter," she breathed out. He ceased his attack on her chest, looking up at her with raised eyebrows. "This is for you..." She whispered as she slid down his young body and he swallowed with anticipation as she undid his belt and pulled it away. She slowly unzipped his jeans and dragged them down, then finally, Liz yanked his boxers off. His erection stood bolt upright. She smiled.

Peter gasped straight away as he felt her fingers curl around his shaft. He ripped his shirt off quickly so he was naked for her, knowing the experience he was about to receive would be spectacular. Liz's lips wrapped around the head of Peter's cock and he stifled a groan. Slowly her hand started to move up and down on the shaft while her tongue breezed gently along the tip.

His hands waved manically in the air, no idea where to go, before finally finding a home on Liz' shoulders, rubbing gently in time to the bobs of her head. He whimpered as she took more and more of his dick into her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue and sucking delicately. The pleasure was intense. He cried out as she made him cum. She grinned as she tasted his sweet sticky juices.

She ran her hands along his bare chest, stroking gently. "I want you to fuck me," she said calmly and Peter felt his erection start to jerk upright again. Liz rolled off him and onto her front. "Do what you need to to get yourself ready..." She bit down on her bottom lip seductively as she said it, looking back over her shoulder at him. Peter's eyes were drawn straight down though, to her smooth round little ass, held tightly in place by her denim short shorts.

He let his hand drag slowly over her rear and he felt Liz trembling. It was his turn to smile now. Slowly, he squeezed a handful of her right butt cheek as hard as he could. It felt perfect in his hand. Liz offered no resistance as he tugged her shorts down her long smooth legs, bit by bit. Then Peter rested the palm of his hand on her butt once more, feeling it trembling still in his grasp. With a grin, he spanked it.

Liz jumped at the unexpected impact, letting out a high pitched squeak. The thrill of the spank and the shockwave it sent through her body was more arousing than she could have imagined. "Again," she whined. Peter gently rubbed the spot he'd struck, before drawing his hand back and sending it crashing down onto her ass once again. The smack echoed throughout her bedroom. "Again," she said quietly again.

It didn't matter how many times he spanked her or how hard the slaps were, she just kept begging for more. Peter could hardly believe his luck. His erection was raging hard again as he hit her behind harder and harder. He gripped the edge of her panties and pulled them down in one movement. His hand smacked her nude rear bumper, leaving it shining bright red.

Then Liz felt him pulling her back towards him, rolling her on top of him so she was looking down at him. His erection pressed into her thigh. "I'm ready," he said confidently. She nodded, adjusting her position. Slowly she lowered her hips onto his and felt his throbbing cock push inside her entrance.

His hands grasped her sides and started to roll her forwards. Liz went with it, riding him as best she could. Like a cowgirl, she rocked back and forth on top of him, getting harder and faster each time, egged on by his hands' guidance and the noises he was making. Back and forth she went, moaning herself now as she felt his cock starting to thrust up into her as she did.

Liz could feel him inside her. He seemed like the perfect fit, comfortably filling her pussy. With each thrust, his dick struck deeper and deeper inside her, starting to hit her g-spot. Liz found herself squirting on top of him as she rode him with a little more desperation and lust. His hands ran down her bare naked back, rubbing gently, before reaching her arse that he'd spent so much time spanking. He gripped her rear cheeks tightly, squeezing and rubbing without mercy as they fucked.

Liz came first, slowing to a stop as she moaned out in orgasm. Peter flipped her onto her back, taking over to fuck her to his own finish. His cock pounded down into her with all his strength and his balls slapped against her with the power of each thrust. Liz threw her head back, still in orgasm, her hair splayed and an exquisite noise coming from her mouth. Peter cried out, feeling himself cum once more, filling his Latina sweetheart's wet pussy.

He thrust into her a few more times before they'd both finished ejaculating, then he slumped down on top of her. Both were breathing hard, realising only now just how much they really had missed each other. Liz held him tight; she didn't want him to go. His arms wrapped around her body in reciprocation. "I love you," she whispered. There was a pause. Then he nodded. "I love you too, Liz," and they kissed. He had to leave in the morning, but maybe if they held on tight enough the morning would never come...


	10. Mary-Jane 3

**Author's Notes:** **Here's a Mary Jane adventure for you I've had planned for a while now. I've tried to keep it fast paced and moving and fit a fair bit in. I hope you like it. Addressing reviews, there seems to be a lot of desire for X-23 to make an appearance so I will try and satisfy that in the near future - for some immediate X-23 she's appeared in my X-men collection very recently. As for the question of will I take requests about other Spider-Men, the answer is: Yes. This is a collection for the Spider-Man corner of the Marvel universe, so there is just as much room for stories of his supporting cast's exploits too if there is demande for Miles Morales, Miguel O'Hara, Kaine, Venom, Black Cat, etc. So send me some requests and I'll see what I can do!**

Fighting super villains all day doesn't just work up a sweat, it gets the adrenaline pumping. It was hardly a surprise therefore that some nights Peter Parker came back from 'work' with the urge to do more than just catch up on sleep. Landing on the wall of his apartment and spotting his beautiful redheaded wife through the window, in just a tight green vest and short shorts, you could hardly blame Peter for the thoughts that went through his wife.

Mary Jane Watson turned in surprise as the window was forced open and the Amazing Spider-Man jumped inside. "Peter," she smiled. He pulled off his mask, grabbed her by both cheeks and kissed her hard. She realised he was in one of those moods, moaning into the kiss, knowing the sort of night she was in for.

Her legs lifted up off the ground and wrapped around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. His hands flew to her soft silky thighs, running up and down them roughly. Mary-Jane's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He wrestled with her shorts, tugging them down just enough to expose her little pink panties. MJ moaned as his lips started to work down her neck, leaving tiny little bites. She pulled at his costume, rolling off the shirt and yanking down his trousers, taking his underwear with them. His cock stood bolt upright, pressing against her inner thigh.

She didn't resist as he pinched her panties and pulled them aside, gaining access to her tight moistening pussy. She braced herself. His cock slammed into her. She cried out as he fucked her, pounding harder and harder into her. He was so strong. Her nails dug in his shoulders, clinging on for bare life as he pounded her into the wall. The neighbours could definitely hear them, but she didn't care.

His thrusting slowed, but it got harder, really hitting her pussy with everything he had now. MJ let out a groan of pleasure with each impact, trembling in his grasp. He let out a slight grunt as the final thrust went into her, and he finished inside her. She gasped, and slowly slid down the wall to a heap on the floor. Peter stayed stood up. He grinned down at her, running a hand through his short brown hair. "Thanks for that," he chirped and she nodded breathlessly. "I need a shower," he said, mostly to himself, and scarpered.

Peter couldn't stop grinning to himself like a loon as he turned on the shower and let the water heat up. He could hardly believe he'd started life as a scrawny little nerd, but now had the hottest wife in the world, who was always ready and willing to take his dick. He got to fuck Mary-Jane Watson whenever he wanted and she always loved it. How did he get that lucky?

He barely had time to think about the answer to that question before he was joined in the shower by another figure. Mary Jane's slim smooth naked body pressed up against his, and her lips caught his. He moaned slightly as she bit down on his bottom lip. Then she grinned cheekily up at him. Peter roughly grabbed her sizeable boobs in retaliation, squeezing hard until he evoked a moan from her twice as loud. His hands slithered down her chest, savouring every inch of her skin with his finger tips. Then his right hand dipped down to her entrance.

MJ's hips bucked and she cried out as two fingers slid inside her. Slowly they eased their way in and out of her vagina, pumping her gently. Just as she was getting used to that though, a third finger joined them and she was lost in pleasure again. This time the fingering wasn't slow though. He blasted his fingers in and out of her as roughly as he could, stretching her pussy and filling it. MJ was a trembling mess, feeling his fingers moving around inside her without any care for her modesty. The only thing stopping her from shrieking with pleasure was his lips on hers, smooching her as roughly as he finger-fucked her.

His fingers only withdrew when wet juices erupted from her vagina, mixing with the shower-water. She fell back against the wall, breathing heavily, her breasts heaving. He turned the shower off. Then he picked her up and whisked her away to the bedroom. Before she had time to react, she was being thrown onto the bed, dragged back towards him by her ankles, and having her legs spread wide apart. He climbed on top of her and his cock slammed down into her waiting wet pussy once more.

The bed shook, and the redhead's legs flailed wildly in the air, as he pounded into her all over again, this time aided by gravity. MJ's whole body was shaking as he fucked her, getting harder and harder. She felt like he might break her. His hands pinned hers down up above her head. She was completely helpless.

Mary Jane screamed out his name as he brought her to orgasm, but he kept pounding, fucking her right through it until he was finished too. He pulled out at the last second, and MJ felt streams of his sticky white cum fly over her, splattering against her boobs, and across her face. He patted her gently trembling pelvis teasingly: "you're going to need another shower, honey," he laughed.

When Mary-Jane emerged from the bathroom after her second shower, she found Peter grinning, holding up their dinner: "I went and got us a pizza." She smiled. "I also had an idea about how we could eat it..." She raised an eyebrow,

A few minutes later, MJ was on her hands and knees in nothing but her underwear. Peter was sat on the sofa, a rubbish old film playing on the tv, eating pizza slices off her half-naked back. He had to admit, the sexy redhead made an excellent table. "Want a slice?" He asked innocently. She nodded. He held it out in front of her face and watched her try to catch it with her teeth. He eventually took pity on her and guided it into her mouth.

His other hand landed softly on her rear as he fed her and she knew what was coming. Her rubbed her ass gently and whispered: "you like it?" She moaned something that sounded like yes. He spanked her harshly as she swallowed the last bite. She jumped and stifled a scream. He always spanked her so hard. He rubbed the spot he'd hit again, gently teasing it, before striking it again, even harder. This time she did scream.

She slapped her ass again and again, losing all interest in the pizza. The noises she made were just as delicious. Then he started to force a finger into her tight little asshole and she started to scream as if she couldn't stop. He forced it in deeper and deeper, until she didn't have the breath to scream anymore and found herself panting instead. "Tight," he commented, "clearly needs to be used more often."

That was the only warning she got, before Peter grabbed her by her hips, dragged her into a new position facing directly away from him, and pressed his cock into her tight ass. She was screaming all over again as he fucked her like a dog, slamming into her ass again and again, his hips smacked against the backs of her thighs, and her ass wobbled with each thrust.

He spanked her ass as he rammed into it, determined to give it the treatment he deserved. His hands wrapped around her waist and his fingers found the lips of her pussy to play with as he nailed her ass. MJ whimpered as she experienced the constant hammering of his throbbing cock between her trembling butt-cheeks, being struck like a naughty schoolgirl all the while.

His hand released her pussy, only to grab her long red hair and wrench her head back by it. They cried out in unison, as he exploded in her ass. She slumped down, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled out of her. "Pizza's ruined..." She heard him say. "I think most of it's on me..." She breathed out with a laugh. "Yes it is..." He replied quietly.

Suddenly she was on her back. He webbed her hands to the floor, pinning her arms out of the way. Then he started on her naked body, licking away the cheese and tomato stuck to it. He grasped her thighs, and lifted her legs over his shoulders, his head diving into her soaking wet cunt. MJ gasped as he licked and bit at her clit, sucking it clean, but continuing to eat her out long after the pizza was gone. Another orgasm hit her like a shockwave.

When Peter finally stumbled into bed, tiredness fell on him like a brick. He soon realised he wasn't quite finished for the day yet. Mary-Jane stepped into the bedroom, and dropped her dressing gown down from her shoulders revealing her smooth naked body. Peter felt his erection growing again. "Think you can finish me one more time?" She whispered with a wink.

She straddled his waist and his hands gripped her hips. His cock nestled between her legs, MJ started to rock her hips gently back and forth. She got faster and harder as she got more confident, until she was riding him as rough and hard as she could, her nails clawing at his chest, the bed shaking beneath them once more.

"Yee-haw!" She called out like a cowgirl as she rode him with all she had. Then he surged forwards flipping her onto her back and took over the thrusting. He fucked her the hardest he had yet that night, smashing his body into hers with superhuman strength. The bed threatened to break beneath them, creaking with each movement. MJ's body threatened to break too, gasping and whimpering as he screwed her as hard as he could. He had no trouble making her orgasm for him. This time he set out to do it twice before he allowed himself to finish.

MJ let out a strangled moan as her second orgasm washed over her. He grasped her by the back of the head and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, capturing her guttural moan with his lips. With a final grunt of his own, he felt himself start to cum.

They slumped down together, wrapped in each other's arms and coated in sweat. "Need sleep..." Peter moaned gently and she giggled, snuggling into him. Then the cute redheaded girl looked up at him with wide eyes and whispered: "When we wake up, are you going to fuck me again?" He looked at her with a devious look in his eye, already planning the things he would do to that smoking hot body of hers: "of course I am."

And Mary Jane found she couldn't wait until the morning...


End file.
